Daydreams
by evilxlipxscar
Summary: DoubleDrabbles & Drabbles which just popped into my head and were to thin to make a whole fanfiction out of them, but also too sweet to just throw away. Reviews and suggestions are very much appreciated. Rated T because I don't know what will come next. xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, never.

A/N: So, this is it. I'm going to post drabbles for a while now. My other two ongoing stories (Without &amp; Void) are way to complicated to write for me these days. I don't have so much time, but 100 or 200 words per day are a good start to come back into my writing modus lol. I hope you enjoy, even through not everything will make so much sense. Just think of them as my very own daydreams.

* * *

_DoubleDrabble_

The warm sun rays are sparkling on her skin as she looks at him. He's holding an amber blouse in his hands asking her silently with his regard.

"Yeah really, it might be the last time I can wear it." Jane's smile is bright as he looks over her still small body.

"You're right. Let me help you." Lisbon stretches her arms out and he puts the silky fabric over them until he reaches her shoulders. Before he tells her to turn around he kisses a few freckles on her neck.

"We're going to be so late for Cho's wedding if you don't hurry up."

"As long as we won't be late for our own sweetheart everything is fine." She rather feels his chuckle than sees it.

Jane starts to button her blouse down on her spine. It's already a little tight around her middle. "I'm serious."

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it." Her humming says it all as his hands wander over her waist to her belly.

"I don't, only the baby." Lisbon murmurs. She looks down on his hands which are resting over the belt of her dark blue pants. The golden ring is gone since a while.

* * *

-A x


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: 113 words, I'm sorry. I just wanted to update, but I really do not have much time. Enjoy this little piece and continue on your own.

* * *

Jane lifted her small body up, chuckling as the pocket rocked fiery agent snuggled closer. "Come on I'll take you to bed."

It had been a few hard days at work for them, they'd stayed 2 days overnight but in the end, they'd got the man they'd wanted. For Lisbon, it was worth it.

Lisbon yawned groggily. "What about tomorrow?"

"Abbott says we can take a day off if there won't come a new case in."

"Good." She lazily kissed his throat. Then he put her down on their mattress.

"Sleep. I'll just go put the dishes away." He caressed her cheek for a second and pressed a longing kiss on her forehead.

* * *

-A x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's Bruno Hellers.

A/N: Always loved seeing Lisbon dancing. I hope you enjoy my lil pieces of 'work'. :)

* * *

_DoubleDrabble_

When he opened the front door of her house with his key he could already hear melodic music coming out of the inside. Jane placed the stuff he'd bought on the counter and followed the sounds.

Standing on the door frame he watched her for a few seconds in awe. Lisbon was wearing her red tricot, the old one in which she'd danced a long time ago and her hair was falling down her shoulders in soft curls. She looked so adorable dancing lazily but also grazil to the music; he'd rarely seen Lisbon so totally in peace. The shirt made her look so young and vulnerable in the light.

At first Jane played with the idea of just letting her keep spinning around in her own rhythm but in the end he was too selfish. She was his. So he went closer trying to not frighten her, but as he touched her arm from behind she jumped nevertheless.

"Jane you scared the hell out of me!" He could see Lisbon's chest going up and down in heavy breaths which made him chuckle.

"Sorry. Wanna dance with me?"

That was when she blushed. "How long have you been standing there?"

* * *

-A x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Look at me? Would I write fanfictions if it would be mine? (means no. xxx)

* * *

„You cannot continue running away." It wasn't a question. "This here, us, this is about responsibility. Either you want it or you don't." It was a fact. "We do not have time." A statement.

"Look, Teresa, I know..."

"No you don't!" It made her angry that her voice sounded so teary.

"Let me finish." He gave her a hard glare. "I need the time to figure things out, for us. I need to figure out what I want, what you and I need to have a future. I want to make a plan, I want to prepare myself."

Lisbon moaned, looking down. "No." Shaking her head she continued. "You don't get to make plans."

"Ah? And that's why?"

She slowly brushed a curl behind her ear, her fingers were trembling. "Because they're already made!"

There was a long silence between them. Finally Jane took a step forward and took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "What do you mean?"

When she found his deep blue eyes after another uncomfortable stillness she knew that he knew.

"You don't get to prepare yourself, our future just happens, now. Right now Jane. I'm pregnant."

What would he do now?

* * *

A/N: Never said it would make sense, just continue on your own guys. I don't know where this came from, maybe because I secretly wish Lisbon would just blurt out that she's pregnant.

-A x


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nah.

A/N: So here I am. I am really so sorry for... everything. I tried to work on Without Chapter 18 but I feel like failing all the time. So enjoy this lil piece without any sense. &amp; thanks to all reviewers, I actually didn't expect any responses to that. You make me happy.

* * *

He was lying in her bed like a god. Seeing Jane in pajamas was something completely new and exciting. It made her kind of shy as she walked towards the bed and blushed as he smirked.

"You don't have to Teresa." Jane's gaze wandered admiring over her small body. "You really don't have anything to hide, even in this very short gown."

"I know," she really did know but after all those years to know he was hers even _in pajamas _made her somehow incredible shy. It was so intimidating.

But when he opened his arms and took her waist in his hands to pull her into his lap she knew she would get used to it. To the happiness and everything. They would live happily ever after. They deserved that.

After a while of just enjoying and savoring the moment of each other's warmth Jane's hands began to wander away from her hips. He gently stroked over her navel and continued tracing his fingers over her rips. Lisbon felt so smooth even through the fabric of her purple nightgown. She hummed in content as he reached her breasts and began to caress them.

"Oh Jeezes, you're already bare underneath."

* * *

-A x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nah, nothing's mine

A/N: Ah yeah, I had a writers block. This should originally be a one/two-shot for my own birthday tomorrow but I hadn't had the time. Somehow this really makes me sad.

* * *

Lisbon almost whispered the words, but they were still said with some force, "Hold my hand."

Jane went a step back. "No, no. I won't, we'll be strong." He could see as she bit her lip that her body was trembling.

"Hold my hand!" This time her voice was louder but soft. "Please."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Can you please do that for me, Jane?" There was a silence then his given name slipped out of her mouth and he stepped closer. His own large hands took hers and within a second all his emotions were back with its full intensity.

Her fingers were clam; they were cold and so tiny. He could feel how hard she took that and at this point it seemed impossible for him to ever see her laugh again. Lisbon's head rested against a white pillow of the hospital and the color of it and her skin color did almost match.

"Don't be scared, I won't cry or anything." She tried to joke after a few minutes. On the outside, she tried to act like she was okay, because if she wouldn't, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to stop crying about the baby she had lost.

* * *

A/N: I know, this is sad, but the idea won't go out of my head. If this would have been a real fanfic I would have explained more, way more than here. So if anyone is curious or wants me to write a one-shot about that (although that it's horrible) ask me. I've two weeks spring break so maybe I would consider trying it.

-A x


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's still a no. I own nooothing at all.

A/N: For the one's who haven't watched the finale (7x12/13) yet, this DoubleDrabble contains _spoilers._

* * *

Lisbon turns around and smiles at him easily as he walks into the cabin, their soon-home. "Finally. I've been waiting for you," she stands up and Jane instantly has to grin too. She's wearing a large red tee-shirt with white sleeves but it does nothing to hide her obviously pregnant belly.

"About the walls in our bedroom again, are you sure you want me to paint them orange? I mean… it's orange." She steals him a kiss and puts her hands on her hips, watching him.

"Uh, if you don't like it… I'd be okay with white or yellow too. Anything you want."

He takes a deep breath, this woman is so beautiful. She's doing nothing but standing there, her face has a content-with-life expression, but Lisbon couldn't look more beautiful. For a second Jane thinks that he should've gotten her pregnant sooner. She looks healthy and the furrow between her eyebrows is completely gone.

Lisbon is Mrs. Jane. And Jane realizes that it was the best thing he possibly could have done.

He knows now what a girl wants to hear.

"Okay, then I'll take white." Busily she searches a brush and the color. "Come on Jane, help me!"

* * *

A/N: I know that Drabbles are short but reviews and especially suggestions are totally appreciated guys!

-A x


End file.
